


Day 1

by arobynsung



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Female Character of Color, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have Annalise been like on the first day of law school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badgirlsdoitwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlsdoitwell/gifts).



> Some pre-career Annalise. Hope you like it badgirlsdoitwell :)

Annalise walked into the lecture hall shoulders hunched beneath the weight of her backpack, coffee in hand, head down, eyes down watching the steps, as she made her way down straight to the front seats. She put her backpack on the floor between her legs, her feet holding it tight to keep it upright as it threatened to tip over from the weight. A hand still gripping the coffee where it now sat on the small desk, she retrieved her notes, her notebook, and two pens with the other. She arranged them as efficiently as possible with the absurdly limited surface space the small desks offered.  
  
She kept her head down as the other students filtered into the hall, ignoring the nervous and overly friendly hellos by the students who took seats on either side of her. Even if she hadn't just come off a six hour night shift with barely enough time to shower before she caught the bus and its hour long route, she would have been in no mood to field their attention. To pass the time before the professor arrived, she took a sip of her coffee, opened her notebook, and dated the first page, and titled it with the day's topic as gleaned from the syllabus. Just as she finished, the professor strode in, and Annalise let her eyes stray up, keeping her head down.   
  
He looked severe, cutting a demanding figure in his pressed suit, frowning face as he picked up the roster and with no preamble started the class off with a series of questions from the readings. It was a disaster for the most part, most of the students having neglected to prepare, wastes of time, she thought disdainfully. Braced for it and calmly ready, Annalise sat up straight and looked right at the professor when he called for Freeman, Annalise. She delivered the answer to his question in a clear voice, happily registering the small twitch of surprise around his eyes, confidently holding his gaze till he broke it to move on to his next victim.  
  
After the class, she put her head down again, gathering her things and her now empty coffee cup, pushing past her dawdling colleagues, ignoring more attempts to communicate- she had no time for study groups that would rely on her to do all the work anyway- quietly whispering some of the main points from the lecture to herself as she went, tossing her coffee cup in a bin on the way.  
  
She had a bus to catch to her apartment, for about four hours of study time and two for sleep  before she had to be at work again, and if she hurried she might even have time to eat a meal somewhere in between.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made up a maiden name, as we never got one. This is how I picture her pre-canon, as the younger version of the rather terrifyingly efficient whirlwind we're used to.


End file.
